Soul Sisters-Forever Buddies
by Vineet's Girl
Summary: A sister is a beautiful gift from god. Whether side by side or Miles Apart, we're Sisters By Heart. *SistersByHeart* Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello Peopleess!**

 **I am back with a new idea….actually an OS Series.**

 **This series will contain the OS's on Sisters Bond.**

 **Sisters are second best blessings after Parents. They fight, they argue, they tease, they scold, they complain, yet they love the most. Lucky are those who have a Sister to make their Life all the more Beautiful to live in.**

 **And here I am, to show how Sisters help in different matters, how they take care of you. When they are younger to you, or of your same age or elder to you. Will they support you, or point out your mistakes and support you. In any situation, will their love go less or increase for you. For knowing more, you've to read the OS's in this Series….But , they may not be in the same order, as I write here.**

 **Shreya-Tarika**

 **Shreya-Purvi**

 **Shreya-Tarika-purvi(As portrayed during Shreya's Sagai Episode)**

 **Shreya-Ruhana (Sisters portrayed In a fiction by my Friend)**

 **Ruhana-Bulbul**

 **Angel-Ruhana**

 **Ruhana-Kuki**

 **Piya-Ruhana**

 **Navika-Ruhana**

 **And More If Possible and as if i get ideas.**

 **Hope you People will Like it.**

 **Please Read and Review. Suggestions are welcome, if any.**

 _ **Note: Milan will be updated soon!**_

 _ **Thank You!**_

 _ **The OS's Will be published as and when I complete typing.**_


	2. You're My Lifeline(Ruhana-Bulbul)

**A/N:Heya …M back with the first OS of the series. Hope you people likeit.**

 _ **/*You're My LifelIne*\**_

 _ **/*Ruhana-Bulbul*\**_

 _(NOTE: Ruhana-Vineet are married and blessed with a Son. Bulbul is Ruhana's Younger sister. Viren is Vineet's Friend and Business Partner.)_

A lady in her late twenties was talking over phone….

" _Dekhiye Mishraji, Mujhe Kundan ke 2 set chahiye."_

 _._

" _Acha! Aisa kijiye, kundan ka ek set kar dijiye aur ek Bracelet kar dijiye…..wahi jo Gudiya ne pasand kiya tha._ (a pause) _Thik hain. Aap ghar par aa jaiyega. Aur jaldi kijiyega."_

 _._

She looked around. The house seemed empty yet she had a smile on her face. She has many things to do…..afterall it was her Sister's marriage. She was checking something on her mobile, when she heard a voice….

" _Mummaa….! "_

She looked up and found her 5 years Son rushing towards her. She bent down and the little boy hugged her. She patted his head…. The boy looked at her….

" _Mummaa…mujhe maths mein star mila."_

The little boy chuckled out the reason of his happiness. She smiled and ruffled his hair….

" _Mera beta toh bahut hoshiyar hain. CHalo ab hum change karenge, aur khana khayenge. Papa bhi aayenge aaj Ritik ke saath lunch karne."_

She smiled looking at him and he chuckled…

" _Yayyy! Jaldi chalo mumma…!"_

She smiled as something back from the past emerged in front of her eyes. Meanwhile, Ritik pulled her….

" _Chalo na Mumma!"_

She followed him, changed his clothes and after that he ran into the hall as he heard the car horns as he knew it was his father. She smiled and went to lay the table for lunch. Meanwhile, Both father and son came inside…Ritik ran to her….

" _Mumma, Papa aa gaye, Ab khana do! Ritik papa ke sath khayega."_

" _Okay beta! "_

She turned to her hubby…

" _Vineet,tum haath dho lo, main khana lagati hoon. "_

He nodded and moved towards the washbasin in the kitchen….

" _Waise Roo, aaj chote miya itne khush kyun hain?"_

 _._

" _Bhayi, aaj usey maths mein star mila hain."_

Meanwhile, the little boy came with a notebook in his hand and held Vineet's hand….

" _Dekho papa, Starr!"_

Vineet takes Ritik in his arms and kissed on his cheeks. Ruhana smiled as she remembered something…

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

Ruhana was setting the table for lunch as it was time for her little sister to come back home. That's when, someone rang the doorbell. She smiled as she knew who it could be. She opened the door…

" _Dii…"_

She could hear a chirpy sound from her little sister, who was by then 7 years of age. She rushed to hug her sister. Ruhana ruffled her hair…

" _Kya baat hain, Meri gudiya toh bahut khush hain."_

 _._

" _Haan Dii…dekho mujhe Science mein Full marks mile aur Drawing mein A+"_

She told this happily to her sister. Ruhana smiles and kisses on her forehead….

" _Arey waah, Achi baat hain."_

The little girl looked at her….

" _Toh ab Bulbul ko chocolate chahiye…..Plishe mein!"_

She looked at her sister, who smiled….

" _Chocolates baad mein…pehle khana khayenge. CHalo, go and change."_

"Par baad mein pakka khilaogi na?" She eyed her sister who nodded positively.

Getting a positive nod, Bulbul rushed to her room while Ruhana served the lunch. After a few minutes, Bulbul rushed out of the room with a paper in her hand….

" _Di…dekho…"_

She showed her a drawing sheet, which had a mark of A+ and another paper, which showed full marks. Ruhana smiles and hugs her sister. She then makes her sit and asks her to finish her lunch. Meanwhile, her phone rang….it was 2:30 pm…she picked it up…..

" _Hello, haan priya?"_

 _._

" _Acha thik hain , main aati hoon. Ek din zyada kaam sahi. Okay"_

She disconnects the call and turns to her little sister….

" _Bulbul, chalo, aaj jaldi jaana hai."_

Bulbul's face dropped down, But Ruhana kisses on her forehead and promises her a chocolate treat.

. _ ***Flashback Ends***_

She came back into reality when Ritik Holds her hand. She looks down at him and hugs the little boy. Vineet watches her, and notices the tears on the corners of her eyes. RItik looks at her….

" _Mumma, bhook lagi hai!"_

Ruhana smiles…. _" Chalo, papa ke paas baitho, main khana de rahi hoon."_

She serves lunch to them and they have it with lots of naughtiness. Ruhana was watching them…it seemed to be a second treat for her eyes…..First she experienced it with her sister, and now her son.

.

After Lunch, when she was in kitchen, she felt a touch on her shoulder. She turned to find Vineet….

Vineet- Kya baat hain? Kahan khoyi ho?

Ruhana- Kuch nahi. Bas kuch beeti baatein yaad aa gayi.

Vineet- Ruhana, Beeti baatein bhul jao. Ab toh Bulbul ki shadi ho rahi hain. Tumhe khush hona chahiye.

Ruhana(Smiles)- Main khush hoon….bahut khush. Aur tum jaante ho, yeh sab sirf tumhari wajah se possible hua hain.

Vineet(smiles)- Sab tumhari mehnat ka fal hain. Agar tum mehnat na karti toh yeh sab nahi hota.

Ruhana- Agar Maa-Baba ka accident nahi hua hota toh yeh sab nahi hota Vineet. Mujhe Bulbul ko lekar café mein nahi jaana padta….hume yun bhatakna nahi padta. (she looks at him) par shayad aisa hi likha tha…..tabhi toh tum mujhe mile. Abhi Ritik ko dekh ke mujhe bhi bachpan ki bulbul yaad aa gayi….wo bhi isi tarah khush ho jaati thi…..aur mere jaane par udaas….lekin kya karti jaana padta tha. Maa ne usey doctor banane ka sapna jo dekha tha. …..wo bhi toh sach karna tha na. (she had tears in her eyes)

.

Vineet hugs her while she thanked him for all he did for them. After that, he left for his meeting. Ruhana made Ritik sleep and she, moved to Her room to do some work. She was finding a list in the drawer when her fingers touched something . She took out the pic and tears brimmed her eyes. It was their Mother's picture….

.

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

It was during Bulbul's 2rd Birthday, when the family decided to offer their prayers at Shirdi Sai Baba Mandir. 12 year old Ruhana was playing with Bulbul when their mother called her. She made bulbul sit with her doll and moved to her mother….

" _Haan Mumma! Kuch kaam hain?"_

She patted Ruhana's cheeks and gave her a purse which had Cash and a small purse containing some jewelleries. Ruhana looked at her confusingly at which she says….

" _Yeh tum dono ke liye hain. Isey sambhal kar rakhna. Kya pata kab zarurat pad jaaye. Aur yeh(_ She pointed to the small purse) _yeh kuch jewellery hai….tum dono ke kaam aayegi."_

Ruhana looked at her….

" _Par mumma, yeh aap mujhe kyun de rahi ho? Aap apne paas hi rakho. "_

She patted on her head….

" _Nahi beta…ye tum rakho. Chalo jao, apni almaari mein rakho."_

Ruhana looks at her and runs to her room to keep it safely in her Barbie bag and was happy that she has to take care of her mother's belongings.

.

Later the family moves to Shirdi. They were happy and returning back from Shirdi, but it turned to be a nightmare for them. They met an accident,and the girls, because they rolled out of the car after the accident, they were saved with minor injuries, but they had lost their parents. Ruhana woke up to find herself in hospital. She looked around and found little Bulbul sleeping on a bed beside her own. She moved to her sister's bed. Soon, they were sent to their home , taken by some police officials

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

Ruhana took out the same purse her mother gave her years ago…. She took it in her hand….

" _yeh set Bulbul apni shaadi mein pehnegi. Yeh aapka ashirwad hai uske liye."_

She smiles as she looks at that set and her mother's picture.

.

Her trance was broken by her sister….

" _Dii…."_

 _._

" _Dii kahan ho? Bahut bhook lagi hai…khana do na!"_

Ruhana rubbed off her tears and turns to look at her…..

" _Arey,tu itni jaldi kaise aa gayi? Tu toh keh rahi thi aaj derr hogi!"_

.

" _Haan Di,wo aaj kam zyada kaam nahi tha, Phir Ria ne kaha ki main ghar chali jaun, wo sambhal legi. Toh I am here…..ab khana do na…bhook lagi hai!"_

 _._

Ruhana smiles watching her speak . it was then, when Bulbul noticed the set in her hand…she exclaimed….

" _Woww! Itna sundar set! Yeh kab liya Di?"_ She looked at Ruhana and took it from her hand.

Ruhana smiles…. _"Yeh tere liye hi hain. try karegi?"_

Bulbul smiles while Ruhana made her wear it.

" _Yeh toh bahut sundar hain di! Lekin yeh maine aapke paas toh kabhi nahi dekha….i mean achanak yeh?"_

Ruhana patted her cheeks…..

" _Yeh Maa ka set hain. Unhone mujhe diya tha 23 saal pehle. Tabse maine yeh sambhal ke rakha hain. tujhe pasand aaya na?"_

" _Han di! Bahut sundar hain! "_ Bulbul smiles holding her hand.

Ruhana smiles…. _"thik hain, kal Mishra ji aayenge, unhe polish karne k liye de dungi. Aur abhi tu fresh ho ja…..main khana garam karti hoon. Shaam ko sarees pick karni hain shop se! Aur bhi bahut kaam hain. "_

Bulbul held her hands….

" _Arey Didzz….inna kaam mat karo…..shaadi mein abhi time hain. Sab ho jaayega."_ Bulbul tried to stop her..

Ruhana cupped her face….. _"jaanti hoon, teri shaadi mein abhi pure 15 din baaki hain. Par kya karu….sab kuch mujhe hi dekhna hain. teri shaadi bilkul waise hi karni hain jaise maa chahti thi. Aur waise bhi meri Gudiya ki shaadi hain….koi kami nahi honi chahiye na."_

Bulbul smiles…. _"Mere liye toh maa bhi aap ho aur Didz bhi. Lekin aap please apna bhi dhyan rakho. Zyada kaam mat kro please!"_

Ruhana smiles and pats her cheeks … _"teri shadi ke baad mujhe aaram hi karna hain. Chal ab fresh hokar aa jaa….main khana lagati hoon."_

 _._

Ruhana moves to serve lunch for Bulbul while she joined her sister after 10 minutes. Bulbul looked at her….

" _Di, aap kuch bhul toh nahi rahi na?"_

" _Nahi toh! Kyun kya hua?"_ Ruhaan looked at her little sister.

" _Toh meri chocolate kahan hain?Aap toh bachpan mein bhi meko chocolate deti thi."_ Bulbul looked at her with an innocent face.

Ruhana smiles at her antics…. _"Ab yeh chocolates voclates tum Viren ji se maango."_

" _Haww….wo thodi na aapki tarah pyaar se mujhe chocolates khilayega. Meko toh aapse hi chahiye. Aur shaadi ke baad bhi aap hi se maangungi. Aur yeh "Viren ji " kya hai?"_ Bulbul complained looking at her.

Ruhana smiles….. _"Ab wo is ghar ka damaad hain, aise naam thodi le sakte hain hum."_

" _Dekho Didz, usko inni respect de ke pahaad pe mat chadha dena…samjhi aap! Jab aap mera naam le sakti ho toh uska kyun nahi?"_ Bulbul spoke looking at her.

Ruhana shakes her head…. _"Ye sb tu nahi samjhegi. Chal thodi derr rest kar le. Fir sarees lene bhi jaana hain. Tere jiju ko aaj late hoga, nahi toh unhe hi keh deti."_

Bulbul nods and moves to her room. Ruhana watches her going and a smile appears on her face….

.

.

Her little sister asking for chocolates and how she promised her to give a chocolate when she'lll finish her homework on time.

.

The Little girl had grown quite big…..From being her little sister to a responsible doctor….the one looking at her sister for anything she needed, is relied on by many people. And now….. She was getting married. Her little sister was a bride-to-be…..the one who once chuckled on seeing her dressed in a red lehenga, who was sad enough that her Di will leave her alone, was now to be dressed in the same.

.

.

But, She has to leave….she has to leave behind _**her Jiju**_ ….who was her friend, Partner in crime to tease her sister, the one to save her from her Didz's scoldings, to make her understand things so easily just like a father does.

 _ **Her Little Champ….**_ Who loved her, would run behind her to get a chocolate , cry so that she would take him in her arms, who'd run to her to complain that his mumma scolded him and then she would show anger on her sister.

.

And _**Her Di….**_ Who was the most important part of her life. Who had done everything to give her a comfortable life. Who took all pains to fulfil all her wishes….always encouraged her and loved her the most.

.

Ruhana came out of her trance on a soft touch on her shoulder….She looked up to find Bulbul…

" _Di, kya soch rahi ho? Kab se bula rahi hoon. Sunti toh ho hi nahi! "_ Bulbul looked at her…

Ruhana smiled and patted her cheeks…. _"tu bata kya hua?"_

" _Han, wo main soch rahi thi ki 4 baj rahe hain toh sarees le aate hain. Champ ke uthne ka time ho hi gaya hain. What say?"_ She looked at her.

Ruhana nods…. _"Haan, thik hain. Main Ritik ko jagaati hoon. Aur tu ek baar list check kar le ki koi kaam ho toh kar lenge."_

Bulbul nods while Ruhana moves to her room to wake Ritik.

.

A while later , they were in the market. They took the sarees they purchased and as they were moving, Bulbul spotted a 2 piece dress that was Blue and Offwhite in color. She exclaimed….

" _Di, wo dress dekho na kitni sundar hain. Chalo na Dekhte hain!"_

She requested her in a way which took Ruhana back to the memory lane when Bulbul was 8 yrs old.

.

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

Ruhana and Bulbul were returning after purchasing some groceries. Near there house ,w as a garments shop and as they were passing by, a Blue colored frock attracted Bulbul….She gripped her sister's hand….

" _Diii…wo blue frock dekho na! sundar hai na?"_

" _Haan Gudiya…bahut sundar hain….par abhi hum late ho rahe hain …chalo…."_ Ruhana kept her hand on her head.

" _Par di, wo sundar hain….meko chahiye."_ Bulbul held her hand.

Ruhana sighed…. _"thik hai….hum kal le lenge….okay. "_

" _Par agar nahi mila toh?"_ Bulbul looked at her.

Ruhana cups her face…. _"Gudiya….abhi Di aapko yeh nahi dila sakti. But I promise, aapko yehi frock milega…okay! Abhi hum ghar jayenge."_

Little bulbul nodded her head half-heartedly. Ruhana was also sad, because she was unable to fulfil her sister's demands.

.

After dinner, she made Bulbul sleep and moved into a room where she used to keep her money. She broke her piggy bank and counted the money. …. A smile crept on her face as the money amounted to the cost of the frock. The nxt day, Ruhana was the one to go to the shop and purchase that frock for her little sister. And the smile on her sister's face was enough for her to stay happy.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

" _Dii…kya hai…chalo na! Meko wo 2 piece dress chahiye."_ Bulbul pulled her by her hand and she followed her.

.

.

The days passed….it was Bulbul's wedding day. Ruhana was busy in ceremonies while Vineet was busy in attending the guests. Everyone seemed happy. After the haldi ceremony, Ruhana asked Bulbul to have a bath and rest for a while. She nodded and moved to her room.

.

It was around 4 Pm, when Ruhana was taking out Bulbul's bridal lehenga, Vineet came to her….

" _Roo…jaldi karo. Bulbul ke parlor jaane ka time ho gaya hain. "_

He found her lost and smiling. He kept his hand on her shoulder.

" _Kya soch rahi ho?"_

She looked at him….

" _Yeh soch rahi hoon ki agar tum na hote toh aaj yeh sab possible na hota. Maa-Papa ka sapna pura nahi ho paata. Agar maine maa ke sapne 10% bhi sach kiye toh main khush hun. "_

Vineet smiles….. _"Ruhana! Yeh jo kuch bhi ho raha hain na, yeh tum dono ki mehnat ka fal hain. Bulbul natkhat bhi hain aur samajhdaar bhi. Agar main tumhari jagah hota toh aisa nahi kar paata. Aur rahi baat mere kuch karne ki…..toh ….(_ he holds her hand and takes her to the temple in their house. Ruhana was confused) _toh Mrs Singhaniya….Bhagwan na kismat walon ko Beti dete hain. Aur tumse shadi karne ke baad , mujhe toh Bulbul ke roop mein ek choti behen aur beti dono hi mil gaye. Ab batao, ek bhai ka behen ke liye kuch karna galat hain?_

Ruhana smiled at his words….she didn't had any wrds to thank him, so she just hugged him. He smeared her head and then went to call Bulbul as she had to go to the parlor.

.

.

 _ **Later that Night…**_

Bulbul was wearing a Bridal Lehenga of red color with golden border. Ruhana looked at her and kissed on her forehead. …

" _Bahut pyaari lag rahi hain meri Gudiya. Kahin meri hi nazar na lag jaaye."_

She took the kajal and put a mark behind her ear. Bulbul smiled and hugged her.

.

A loud commotion was heard that the Baraat had arrived. Ruhana went to do the rasms. Viren was standing their in a golden and maroon colored sherwani. Ruhana welcomed him.

.

After a few more ceremonies, it was time for Pheras. Viren and Bulbul sat for the pheras. Ruhana made Bulbul sit beside Viren and tied the knot. Happy tears leaked out of her eyes, as sherealized that her little Gudiya has grown so big that she as getting married, she is gonna leave her and live her life with her Prince Charming.

.

A while later ,when the pandit called for Kanyadaan, Vineet and Ruhana went forward for the rasm. As Ruhana kept Bulbul's hand in Viren's, He looked at her….

" _Bhabhi….main aapko vachand deta hun ki main Bulbul ka pura khayal rakhunga. Main aapki gudiya ko kabhi koi kami mehsus nahi hone dunga. Wo waise hi rahegi jaise aapke paas raha krti thi."_

Ruhana smiled and kept her hand on his head….

" _Mujhe tumse yahi ummeed hain."_

She blessed them and moved from there as they had to stand for Pheras.

.

.

It was the time of Bidayi and Bulbul was crying hugging Ruhana. She was sad to leave her sister. Ruhana cupped her face and kissed on her forehead….

" _Main toh hamesha tere paas hun. Jab bhi mujhe yad karegi, main aa jaungi meri gudiya ke paas. Lekin wo dekh(_ she pointed to Viren, who was standing a distance away) _Koi teri zindagi mein hazaron rang bharne ke liye taiyar hain aur main jaanti hun, wo tujhe itna pyaar karega ki tu apni didz ko bhul hi jayegi. Isliye muskara kar uski zindagi mein kadam rakh. ….dekhna kaise zindagi khubsurat ban jaati hain."_

Bulbul smiles and hugs her sister once again and then they left for Viren's house. Ruhana watched her going as she rubbed off the tears off her eyes, as she knew her sister is going to be happy in her new life.

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **A/N: Okay…so here I end. Done with the first OS.**

 **I hope you people like this concept.**

 **Bulbul- I hope you like it! Love ya!**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Sister Is A blessing!(Angel-Ruhana)

**A/N: hey….Back with another OS. Hope you people like it.**

 _ **/*A Sister is A God's Gift*/**_

 _ **/*Angel-Ruhana*/**_

A girl in mid twenties was packing her bags, when another girl, almost of her age entered the room with a glass of juice in her hand. She noticed her and kept the glass on the table…

" _Tu yeh kya kar rahi hain?Packing kisliye?"_

" _Main ja rahi hoon …yahan se bahut door!"_ The other girl looked up at her.

The other one moved closer to her and held her by her arms….

" _tu pagal ho gayi hain_ _ **Ruhana**_ _? Kahin nahi ja rahi tu samjhi!"_ She threw the clothes out of the suitcase.

" _toh yahan reh ke aapki problems nahi badhana chahti main. Main yahan se kahin chali jaun, usi mein meri aur aapki bhalayi hain Di."_

Ruhana had tears in her eyes. The other girl moved towards her….

" _Kya hua Ruhana….kisi ne kuch kaha? Dekh tu mujhe nahi batayegi toh solution kaise nikalenge? Waise bhi bachpan mein tu hi kehti thi ki main tere liye sach mein_ _ **Angel**_ _hu!"_

Ruhana hugs Angel.

.

These two were Sisters…Sisters by Heart…By Destiny. Angel was a daughter of a famous businessman _**"Mr Sandeep Dobriyal"**_. His business was on high skies while he was a down-to-earth person. He loved his family very much. Angel was his darling daughter..he did everything to make his little princess happy. Everything was going smoothly, until one day, when his father came home with a 1 year old baby girl. Angel, who was by then 3 years old, was happy to get a baby sister. Mr Sandeep had adopted a little baby girl, but his wife was unhappy. He named the little girl as Ruhana. Since then, Ruhana was close to her father and her sister Angel. Their natures differed ….Angel was jolly, funloving, naughty girl while Ruhana grew to be a silent person.

.

But the happenings in the past 4 years had made Angel a more mature person. She was married to a Businessman. _**MrSachin Singhaniya**_ and they were blessed with a Son named Saransh.

.

Her sister Ruhana was still studying, but after the sudden death of their father, her mother got Ruhana married in another business family, who were selfish and there was no meaning of relations for them. Ruhana and her so called husband for the society never had a healthy relationship.

.

.

Angel parted the hug and cups her face….

" _Dekh Ruhana, jo hua usey bhulna aasan toh nahi hain, lekin tujhe koshish toh karni padegi na. Aur phir us sameer ki galti ki saza tu khud ko aur apne bachche ko kyun de rahi hai?"_

 _._

" _Nahi chahiye mujhe yeh bachcha. Isse toh acha yeh hota ki wo Sameer us din mujhe maar hi deta. Kam se kam yun ghut ghut ke toh jeena na padta. Aur na hi aapki aur jiju ki life mein problems badhti."_ Ruhana shouted as she sat back on the bed.

.

Angel knew why she was saying so. So, she hugged her and smeared her head….

" _Shant ho ja Roo! Tujhe pata hai na main tujhe aise nahi dekh sakti. Aaj tak toh maine tujhe itna kamzor nahi dekha fir ab kya hua? Agar tu aise kamzor padegi toh teri Di ka kya hoga yeh socha tune!"_

 _._

" _Jab tak Papa they, Ruhana kamzor nahi thi…kyunki unhone mujhe koi kami hone nahi di. Lekin ab main nahi jaanti , main kya karungi. Main yeh bhi nahi chahti ki meri wajah se aapko koi problem ho.(_ She parted the hug and looked at Angel) _isliye main yahan se jaana chahti hun. "_

 _._

Angel sighs…She knew that this was the effect of her argument with Sachin yesternight!

.

 _ ***Flashback starts***_

Angel was busy setting the dinner table. Saransh was watching his favorite cartoon sitting in Ruhana's lap. When his cartoon ended , he looked at Angel…

" _Mumma…Papa kab aayenge? "_

" _Papa aa jayenge beta, chalo aap aur maasi khana kha lo."_ Angel said looking at the two.

" _Naii… aaj main papa ke saath khana khaunga. Unko phone karo na!"_ Saransh spoke looking at her.

Angel looked at Ruhana…. _"Ruhana…zara Sachin ko phone kar ke puch kitni derr mein aayenge?"_

Ruhana nods and picks up her phone, but were interrupted by the doorbell. She moved to open the door. It was Sachin….

" _Hi Jiju! "_ Ruhana greeted her but he entered inside ignoring her.

" _Angel,mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hain."_

" _Acha thik hain, pehle khana kha lo. Saransh kabse tumhara wait kar raha hain."_ She said looking up at him.

" _Angel! Muujhe abhi tumse baat karni hain."_ He held her hand and pulled her in their room.

.

Angel knew he was disturbed with something, but she didn't knew he would argue with her for her sister. He was a good guy, he never stopped angel doing anything for her family or her sister. But the circumstances, the people around him made him do that .

.

" _Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho Sachin? I mean tum logon ki baaton mein kaise aa sakte ho?"_ Angel shouted at him.

" _Yahi sach hain Angel. Main nahi chahta Ruhana yahan rahe. Tumhare liye bhale hi wo tumhari chhoti behen hain, tumhare liye lucky charm hogi, par mere liye nahi hain. Tum jaanti bhi ho log kya kya baatein karte hain?"_ Sachin shouted back at her.

.

" _Dekho Angel, main nahi chahta ki uski wajah se humare rishte pe koi aanch aaye. Yeh mera ghar hain…..Aur Sameer ki wajah se yeh baatbigad chuki hain. Wo dono chahe toh baat sudhar sakte hain."_

 _._

Angel was watching him. She clenched her fists….

" _Look Mr Sachin Singhaniya, ek baat toh tum samajh lo, ki Ruhana yahan se kahin nahi jayegi. Dusri baat, jab sachchai pata na ho, toh conclusions mat nikala karo. Maine tumse kitni baar baat karni chahi, par tumne suna hi nahi. Maa toh bachpan se hi usse thik se baat nahi karti thi, aur tum…tum koi baat karna hi nahi chahte. Kisi teesre insaan ne kuch keh diya, aur wo baat tumhari samajh mein aa gayi aur aa gaye tum yeh kehne ki wo yahan nahi reh sakti! "_

 _._

" _Tum kaan kholkar sun lo, wo toh yahan se nahi jayegi. Aur agar ab bhi kuch jaanna baaki hain, toh yeh rahi case file,….padh lena"_

She threw the case file on the bed and left the room. She also saw Ruhana in the living room ,who moved to her room, which was enough for her to know that her little sister had heard them.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

Angel came out of her trance on Saransh's voice….

" _Mummaa….Mummaa!"_

Angel glanced at him….

" _Kya hua mere baby ko?"_

 _._

" _Wo maasi toh uth hi nahi rahi…..aur unko bukhaar ho raha hain."_ HE informed his mumma about his maasi.

Angel rushed into her room and touched her forehead...she had high fever and had went unconscious in her sleep. Angel got worried and brought a bowl of cold water and a napkin. Simultaneously, she called her family doctor and Friend….DrKukiMalhotra.

.

It had been 3 months since Ruhana had been living with Angel and Sachin after her huge fight with her husband, who used to torture her, despite of being an influential businessman. He didn't loved Ruhana, he just used her for his pleasure. Ruhana, too, as she didn't want to bother her sister, kept quiet. But , it was enough for her when after knowing that She's expecting a baby, he forced her into some medical tests , and when she denied, he hurted her.

.

It was her 7th month, as of now, and because of that, Angel was worried. But with her home remedy, her fever was down in a while. Her family friend Kuki, checked her up and asked Angel to bring her to the hospital next day for her routine checkup.

.

Ruhana gained consciousness and found Angel sitting near her holding her hands. As angel noticed her….

" _tu thik hai na?"_ She asked her sister and made her sit.

" _Haan, abhi toh thik hi hoon. Lekin aap pareshan kyun ho?"_ Ruhana asked taking the glass of water from her.

" _Tujhe bahut tez fever tha. Main toh darr hi gayi thank god , tu thik hain."_ She said sitting beside her.

Ruhana smiled weakly…. _"chinta mat karo, jab tak aap ho, mujhe kaise kuch ho sakta hai. Humesha ki tarah aap sab sambhal logi."_

" _Acha, tu aaram kar. Main tere liye khana lekar aati hu"_ She turned to move when Ruhana held her hand….

" _Naii…mujhe bhook nahi hai. "_

.

Angel glared at her…. _"Mujhe kuch nahi sunna….koi bahana nahi chalega. Maine tere liye khichdi banayi hain aur tujhe wo khani hain."_

Ruhana made innocent faces , but Angel gave her angry glares and she nodded like a little girl.

.

At the same time, Sachin came home. Angel had not talked to him since yesternight. He was disturbed and tensed. He knew he had hurted his wife a lot. He moved out of the room, as he could hear some sounds in the kitchen. He found Angel in the kitchen….he moved to her…Before he could say something….

" _Agar tum ab phir se Ruhana ke baare mein baat karna chahte ho, toh kaan khol kar sun lo …..wo kahin nahi ja rahi. Aur agar tumne usey kuch kaha toh uske saath main bhi chali jaungi."_

And she moved to Ruhana's room. He knew , she was hurt. He knew about her family, and how much she loved her sister. When his marriage was fixed with Angel, he was happy to meet Ruhana. He used to say that she's like a younger sibling to him….but society brain washed his mind because of her failed marriage and the fact that she was an orphan.

.

He moved to Ruhana's room and smiled at the sight before him. Angel was asking Ruhana to have the food while she was making faces. He knocked the door…

" _Main andar aa sakta hoon?"_

Sisters went silent while Ruhana smiled….

" _Haan…aaiye na!"_ She tried to smile.

.

He came inside. He knew both of them were tensed and disturbed. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at ruhana….

" _Tabiyat kaisi hai tumhari?"_

" _Thik hi hoon ! Aap bataiye …aap yahan?"_ She looked at him.

.

" _Ruhana , tu aur kuch khayegi? Ab tu yeh dawai kha le….maine tere liye dudh lekar aati hoon."_ She stood up to leave as she didn't want to talk to Sachin, while he held her hand and asked Saransh to go to his room.

.

She looked at him…. _"Ab kya chahte ho tum? Kuch aur kehna baaki hain?"_

" _Angel, I am sorry. Duniya bhar ki baaton mein main yeh bhul gaya tha ki Ruhana hamari zindagi ka ek hissa ban chuki hain. Main jaanta hun uske liye tum kisi bhi hadd tak ja sakti ho…..bhul gaya thaw o waada , jo maine tumse kiya tha. ….ki hum mil kar uska dhyan rakhenge."_

 _._

" _Lekin ab main apni galti sudharna chahta hoon. Main apni behen ka saath toh nahi de paaya, par tumhari behen ka saath de sakta hoon. Dobara ek behen nahi khona chahta. Kyat um mujhe maaf kar sakti ho.?"_ He looked at both the sisters.

Ruhana looked at him….. _"Matlab aap ….."_

Her voice choked while he moved to her and kept his hand on her head….

" _haan Ruhana….i am sorry. Main jaanta hoon main jaane anjaane mein tumhe bahut hurt kiya hain lekin ab main apni galti sudharna chahta hoon….kya mujhe ek mauka aur mil sakta hain?"_

Ruhana looked at him…..

" _Main aapse kabhi naraz nahi thi. Agar aapki jagah koi bhi hota toh shayad yahi karta. Isliye aap sorry mat bolo! Aur waise bhi kuch mahinon ki baat hain, phir main koi job dhundh lungi aur yaahn se chali jaungi."_

Sachin looked at her…she seemed hurt still…he kept his hand on her head…

" _tujhe kuch karne ki zarurat nahi apna dhyan rakho, wahi kaafi hain. Aur jon dhundhne ki zarurat nahi hain…ghar ka business hain na….tum dono wahi join karogi…aur khabardar ghar se jaane ki baat ki toh…yeh tera hi ghar hain samjhi!"_

She smiled as he hugged her and kissed on her forehead.

" _Ab tujhe sirf itna karna hain ki apna khayal rakhna hain…koi rona dhona nahi!"_ He spoke rubbing off her tears.

.

Angel looked at them and smiled at him as if thanking him.

.

From that day, Sachin was spending his evenings with Angel , Saransh and Ruhana. He used to involve them in his business affairs. He also solved out Ruhana's case with Sameer.

.

Some weeks later….

Sachin barged into the hospital as he was called by Angel. Ruhana was taken to operations theatre. Angel was sitting outside the OT. Doctors had told to do Ceaserean delivery for her. Angel hugged Sachin as she was worried for her sister. He calmed her and told her that her sister will be ffine.

.

A few hours later….their family friend and Doctor Kuki came out.

" _Congratulations, It's a Baby Boy! "_

Angel rushed to her…

" _Ruhana thik hain na?"_

Kuki smiled and nodded…

" _haan, wo theek hain lekin usey aaram ki zarurat hain."_

Angel nodded.. _"Kya main ussey mil sakti hoon"_

" _Han, aadhe ghante baad! Tab tak formalities puri kar do."_

" _Okay..chalo! "_ Sachin said and followed her…

.

 _ **A while Later…**_

Ruhana was shifted to normal ward. Angel went to meet her. She saw the little baby boy sleeping in Ruhana's Hands. She kept her hand on his forehead…..

" _Yeh toh bilkul tujh par gaya hain."_

Ruhana smiles weakly… Angel pats on her cheek….

" _Ab tujhe iske liye jeena hain. Purani baatein bhul ja!"_

" _haan, aur apke aur Jiju ke bina toh yeh possible nahi !"_ She looked at her.

Angel shakes her head….

" _Ab tere liye nahi karungi toh ksike liye karungi. Thanks wanks bolna band kar aur aaram kar."_

Angel shows mock anger on her at which she smiled. Meanwhile, Sachin entered…

" _Arey , kyun bechari ko dant rahi ho?"_

.

" _Haan jiju…dekho na…jab dekho dantti rehti hain."_ Ruhana spoke with an innocent face.

" _Dekho, Angel, tum Ruhana ko nahi daant sakti."_ He spoke looking at her…

.

 _Haan haan….meri toh ghar mein sunta hi kaun hain. Na tum, na tumhara beta aur Na hi yeh… toh sirf Mera rajkumar sunega."_

She took the baby boy from Ruhana and kissed on its forehead. Ruhana smiled…

 _._

" _haan haan…zarur sunega…lekin humare is nanhe rajkumar ka naam kya hain?"_ Sachin looked at both of them.

.

Ruhana took him from Angel's arms….

" _Yeh mera Rajkumar hain….Aur kyunki Di ke saath rahega isliye iska naam hoga Parit"_ She smiled as she looked at the baby boy.

" _Ab pariyon ke haathon pe palega toh yeh naam usey suit karega."_ She looked at them and winked.

They laughed out loud and soon Ruhana was discharged from the hospital and they lived happily as one big Family.

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **A/N: So its done…I hope my behna liked it!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Rishte Dil Se! (Ruhana-Bhumi)

**A/N: Heya…..another one- shot in series.**

 **A birthday gift to special sister…Happy Birthday Bhumi.**

 **Taken from my story "Rishte Dil Se". Bhumi, I hope u like it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Society Happy Home,**_

Everyone in the house seemed busy. A girl was seen working in the kitchen when she heard two different voices…

" _Roo, meri file dekhi kya tumne?"_

 _._

" _Dii, yeh saree pin kar do aur makeup bhi…aaj farewell hai. Mujhe late nahi hona."_ Appeared a timid sweet voice.

.

The other girl wiped her hands on her apron and moved out of the kitchen. She picks up a file from the dining table and finds him watchin some news, she patted on his shoulder….

" _Ye lo tumhari file Vineet! Rakhte tum ho dhundhni mujhe padti hai."_

He smiled… _"Isliye toh jaan bujh kar rakhta hoon"_ he winked at her.

Meanwhile, the other girl peeped out…..

" _Pariii Dii….jaldi karo!"_

Ruhana sighed…. _"Aa rahi hoon baba!"_

She followed her sister into her room, made her wear the saree, did her make up and made her hair. She adored her in the mirror….

' _Aaj toh meri Pari sach mein Pari lag rahi hai."_

Meanwhile, Vineet barged in….

" _Bhumi , ready ho? chalein?"_

Bhumi smiled….. _"Haan Jijss! Main ready hoon. Par pehle batao main kaisi lag rahi hoon?"_

Vineet smiles… _"You look gorgeous!"_

BHumi giggled….. _"Hehe….wo toh main hoon but Didu se zyada nahi!"_

Ruhana smiles…. _"Arey baba….aaj toh meri Pari bahut sundar lag rahi hai….kahin meri hi nazar na lag jaye."_

Bhumi looked at her…. _"Behnon ki nazar nahi lagti…sirf pyaar lagta hai. Sahi kaha na Jeeju?"_

She looked at Vineet who nodded as YES….

" _Baat toh sahi kahi Bhumi ne…."_

Ruhana smiles…. _"Haan haan…baatein banana toh koi aap dono se seekhe. (to bhumi) Filhal seedha khadi ho."_

Bhumi nodded and stood still while Ruhana applied a mark behind her ear. She then looked at her sister….

" _Ab main jaun Didu? Varna phir Jijjs ko bhi late ho jayega."_

Ruhana nods….. _"Haan jao…..acha hai ghar mein thodi shaanti toh hogi!"_

" _Haawww….what do you mean Di? Humne kab shor machaya? Haan?"_ Bhumi looked at her in a complaining manner at which Ruhana smiles.

" _aap has rahi ho? "_ Bhumi looked at her sister.

" _Arey ab tujhe late nahi ho raha? Ja na! Mujhe bhi bahut kaam hai."_ Ruhana pushed her lightly and both Vineet and Bhumi left the home. She locked off the door and came inside. She smiled on what happened a few seconds ago and shaked off her head and got busy with her chores.

As she was clearing things in Bhumi's Room, she saw their parents's pictures on the table.

.

It had been 2 years since that unfateful day which broke them apart, kept her away from her little sister for 6 long months. She couldn't be more thankful to the senior officers of CID , Daya and Abhijeet, for taking care of her little sister as their own.

.

Though, she wasn't a little girl, she was going to be 18 this year, yet for her she was her little sister, who used to get everything by hook or by crook.

.

Ruhana smiled as she took the photograph in her hands, as if talking to them….

" _Mumma/Papa, main yeh toh nahi janti ki aapki tarah bhumi ka khayal rakh paayi ki nahi, lekin itna jaanti hoon ki usey kabhi koi kami nahi hone uska 18_ _th_ _birthday bahut special hoga…I promise!"_

She had tears in her eyes , but then a pair of arms hugged her….She turned to see the person and was surprised…..

" _Pariii…tu itni jaldi wapas aa gayi?"_

" _Meri Pari Di ki aankhon mein aansu ache nahi lagte."_ She said as she rubbed off her tears.

Ruhana smiles…. _"tune mere sawal ka jawab nahi diya?"_

Bhumi looked at her….. _"Pehle yeh batao roye kyun?"_

Ruhana shakes her head….. _"Kuch puraani baatein yaad aa gayi aur aankhon mein paani…"_

" _Uffo …aap bhi naaa…..time dekh hai …..main kahan jaldi aayi….dekho dopahar ke 2 baj gaye…..aap pata nahi kitne ghante se yahan baithi ho aur ro rahi ho."_ Bhumi looked at her.

Suddenly, Ruhana realized the time…..yes, it was almost 2 in the noon and she had been in her sister's room since 3 hours arranging her things, and remembering old times. She siled to herself. Bhumi held her hand…..

" _ab chalo na yeh pins nikaalo,I am getting irritated in this saree."_

Ruhana un pinned her saree and all the while bhumi was speaking….

" _Di,pata hai meri friends ko saree bahut pasand aayi. Aur humari class teacher ne bhi kaha ki I was looking pretty."_ She pulled her cheeks….. _"sab aapke saree ki wajah se ….thank you diduu…"_

 _Tu kabse Didu ko thank you bolne lagi? Bachpan mein toh mere haath se toh chheenkar bhaag jati thi…"_ Ruhana eyed her.

BHumi giggled…. _"hehe….wo toh main ab bhi karungi. Waise mera chocolate kahan hai? aapne wo bacha hua chocolate kha toh nahi liya na?"_

Ruhana laughed ….. _"Nahi baba….maine nahi khaya."_

" _yay….that's like a good Didu…."_ Bhumi pulled her cheeks and ran outside to have her chocolate from the fridge.

.

Ruhana moved out for some work, but bhumi pulled her made her sit on the couch and lied with her head on her lap and in no time drifted into her dream world. Ruhana smiled and kissed on her forehead and placed a cushion under her head and moved to do her tasks.

.

.

After some time, Bhumi woke up and found herself in dark. She looked around to realize that it was her own room. She moved to switch on the light and was surprised to find the whole room decorated in pink,just like that of a Princess. She was surprised that she shouted for her sister….

" _Diduuu….."_

Ruhana rushed into the room….. _"Kya hua Parii?"_

" _Yeh sab aapne kiya? Abhi se?"_ bhumi questioned her.

Ruhana smiled….. _"haan,tujhe acha laga?"_

" _bahut acha."_ She hugged her as tight as she could.

Ruhana smeared her head and meanwhile, Vineet prepared coffee and the three of them enjoyed coffee. Vineet started teasing Bhumi….

" _Baat kya hai Bhumi , aaj tumhari behen ne saara khana bhi tumhari pasand ka banaya hain…kuch special hain?"_

" _Ab main toh hu hi special Jijjs…"_ replied Bhumi raising her eyebrows.

" _Haan bhayi…..ab kisi ki jaan ho tum…..main pata nahi kya hu?"_ he replied sadly.

Bhumi giggled….. _"Hehehe...mujhe pata hai."_

" _kya pata hai madam?"_ he eyed her..

She giggled again, side-hugged Ruhana…. _"wo yeh ki jinki jaan main hoon, unki jaan aap mein basti hain."_ She winked at him.

Vineeet pretends to think…. _"Achaa…aisa hain?"_

" _Haanji, hain toh aisa hi pichle 1 and half years se…."_ Ruhana looked at him.

He smiles…. _"then pleasure is all mine."_

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Bhumi looked at them….

" _itni raat ko kaun aaya?"_

" _jaakar dekho. Hum aate hain."_ Replied Vineet.

BHumi rushed and opened the door , but was surprised to find out it to be Daya and Abhijeet accompanied by Shreya and Tarika as well. She hugged them.

" _Aap log yahan?"_

" _tumhari behen ne bulaya hain."_ replied daya.

" _haan, tumhair behen ne kaha ki pre birthday party bhi toh honi chahiye."_ Replied abhijeet.

Bhumi smiled….. _"wow….prebirthday party aisi hain toh birthday party toh awesome hogi…hai na didu?"_

She looked at Ruhana who nodded as YES.

.

Meanwhile, they cut a cake made by Ruhana. DaReya and AbhiRika gave her gifts and after much fun, they left.

.

After they left…..BHumi hugged Ruhana….

" _I love you Diduu…thank you for making my birthday eve so beautiful….bilkul papa ke tarah….unke saath bhi hum cake kaatte they na…"_

She had tears in her eyes. Ruhana smeared her head…..

" _tujhe pata hai pari, aaj papa bhi bahut khush honge. Unki laadli badi jo ho gayi. Aur tu ro rahi hai aaj ke din. ….nahi rote. Kal hum shopping jayenge aur lunch bhi bahar karenge…."_

" _aur dher saari masti karenge. Kal maine chuutti li hain. hum teenon kal ghumenge aur enjoy karnege."_ Vineet said.

Bhumi smiled and hugged him….." _thanks jijss…..love you."_

Ruhana an Vineet looked at each other and smiled while bhumi huggedthem. After all they were successful in making her happy.

A happy day had just begun!

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **A/N: here I end…**

 **Pari, I hope u like it. Happy birthday again dear. Love you :***

 **Please R &R!**


	5. You're My BestFriend(Ruhana-Shubhika)

**A/N: I am back with another OS in our Sisters Series. Thanks for all the reviews on the last two One-Shots. Hope you like this one as well.**

 **Happy Reading**

 _ **/*You're My Best Friend*/**_

 _ **/*Ruhana-Shubhika**_ ***/**

She stepped into the city of her dreams. Though far away from her home, but she knew that this was a place, she could live her life in a way she can. She could achieve whatever she wanted. Stepping out of the Railway station, she put her luggage in a corner and dialed a number. A smile was playing on her lips. Luckily, the call got picked…

" _Hey! I am here Finally. Send me the address where you're living , I'll be there."_

She could hear the excited voice from the other end. She knew her friend was really happy. After a short talk, she disconnected the call and her mobile buzzed with another ping from her friend. She booked a cab which arrived after some 5 minutes and she headed to her destination. The cab driver told her that it would take almost one hour or more to reach the destination, that was the PG home where her friend was staying.

Ruhana looked out of the window as the cab was moving. She felt like a free bird now. She smiled to herself….

" _Finallyy! Finally I am here in Bangalore. Nothing more atleast I could meet Shubhi! Mujhe hi itna excitement ho rha hain, pata nahi wo kitna excited hogi."_

After a long argument with her parents, she could come here finally. She will stay with her friend and search for some jobs. Though she missed her parents, but this was necessary. Her trail of thoughts came to an end with a message from her friend….

" _Hey…kahan tak pohonchi? Abhi tumse milne ki jaldi ho rahi hai mujhe."_ The message came with an addition of some happy smiles.

She smiled and thought to herself… _"uffo! Yeh shubhi bhi na! Waise jaldi toh mujhe bhi ho rahi hai."_

She typed her reply…. _"On the way! Will be with you shortly. Keep waiting!;) "_

Locking her mobile screen, she asked the driver….

" _Bhaiya, kitna time lagega?"_

The driver smiled… _"Madamji, lagta hain aap Bangalore mein naye ho. Chinta mat kijiye aapko aapke destination pe jaldi pahuncha denge."_

Ruhana smiled…. _"Haan bhaiya, kisi se milna hain."_

She rested back on her seat and thought of all the chats she had with Shubhika. She had given her so many names around. No matter how much far they were, they were still close to each other, always ready to listen to each other. Maybe they were destined to meet.

.

Today! Today, she was gonna meet her for the first time. They had talked over calls, did video chats, yet the excitement to meet her was quite visible on her face. For some seconds, they won't talk, maybe they would just look at each other and then hug. Ruhana smiled at the mere thought. Her thoughts were broken by the driver who was asking her that she was on her destination. She paid the driver, took her luggage out and entered the main gate of the Bungalow. She could easily identify the figure peeping out of the door, maybe looking for someone.

.

Their eyes met, a shimmer ran through them, as if they got everything they needed in their life. Softly, she called her friend….

" _Shubhi!"_

She came out to have a close look at her friend and then hugged that hug, Shubhi replied….

" _Finally, you're toh laga tha ki shayad tumse mil hi nahi paungi."_

Ruhana parted the hug and looked at her….

" _Laga toh mujhe bhi aisa hi tha. But, finally I'm here. Tumse milna jo tha."_

She winked at her and she hugged her again. For a couple of minutes, they were standing out and talking when shubhi realized that she must get her friend in. Already having a talk with the PG manager, Ruhana already got space in Shubhi's room.

.

For couple of hours both of them were sitting and chatting. It never seemed that they met for the first time. Shubhi looked at Ruhana who seemed lost for a while…. She moved to her and hugged her…

" _Ab kyun sad hoti ho? Ab sab thik ho jayega. tum yahan jo aa gayi ho! "_

Ruhana smiled as she held her hands ….

" _I hope so Babu! Aa toh gayi hoon, hope something good happens."_ Ruhana smiled.

Shubhi smiled… _"Ho jayega! Com'mon, get ready! Hum bahar ghumne chalte hain."_

" _arey par I need to unpack. Dekho na 4 ghante se hum baith ke bas baatein hi kar rahe hain. time pata hi nahi chala."_ Ruhana looked at her buddy.

" _Unpacking kal kar lena. I will help you. Abhi get ready. Mujhe kuch nahi sunna. Tum ready ho rahi ho bas! "_ She ordered her friend while she smiled…

" _Okay Madamji! As per your order!"_ SHe smiled.

Shubhi patted her cheek… _"That's like a good girl! Tum taiyar ho jaao, main mumma se baat karke aati hoon. "_

With that she moved into the balcony. Ruhana searched for the keys in her handbag and approached to her Suitcase to get a new dress for the evening.

.

.

A while later, the duo were out on the road. Ruhana looked at her….

" _Hum kahan ja rahe hain …yeh toh batao?"_

" _hum commercial street jayenge aur Pizza hut jayenge. We'll celebrate!"_ she replied happily.

" _Acha ji, kis baat ka celebration? Mujhe toh job bhi nahi mila. "_ ruhana replied looking at her friend.

She sidehugged her… _"Ohho! Bola na sab thik ho jayega. Ab tum yahan aa gayi ho toh hum celebrate karte hain na. Fir kal se dhundhna…bohot opportunities milenge. Agar weekend pe hoga, toh I will come with you."_

Ruhana smiled…. _"Hehe….yeh bhi sahi hai. First meet pe first party…interesting!"_

" _haha…yeah! Ab chalo."_ Shubhi took hold of her hand and took a taxi to the commercial street.

.

They moved around many shops, shopping some things just to satisfy the shop craving they had. It seemed that they had been never so happy, especially Ruhana. For the first time, she was shopping without any second thought.

.

They walked,t alked and enjoyed. Lastly, they entered the Pizza hut as they had been hungry. Shubhi gave the order and went to sit on her seat across Ruhana. She saw a sweet smile on her face. She smiled….

" _Ab kya sochne lagi tum?"_ She asked keeping her hand on hers.

Ruhana smiled, looked at her…..

" _Yeh soch rahi hoon ki main last itna khush kab hui thi? Meeting with you is a pleasure in itself. And today has been the best. I hope aage bhi aisa hi rahe."_

Shubhika smiled…. _"Aisa hi hoga. We'll have fun everyday."_

" _Yeah….tumhara saath hoga toh everything will be good!"_ Ruhana smiled looking at her.

" _Yeah, wo toh hoga hi."_ Shubhika replied with a smile.

For the next one hour, they were sitting, chatting, laughing and relishing the delicious meal they just ordered.

.

.

Around 10 , they entered the PG and went into their room. Keeping the shopping bags aside, they collapsed on the bed. Tired yet happy they were…

" _Mann kar raha hai so jaun!"_ spoke ruhana after some good seconds.

Shubhi looked at her…. _"Han aur kya! But kal office jaana hai."_ she made a sad face.

Ruhana smiled….. _"Hmm…aisa karte hain main tumhari jagah office chali jaati hoon. Chalega?"_

 _._

" _I wish aisa ho sakta!"_ ruhana spoke dreamily.

Shubhi sat on the bed….

" _Ho jayega. Abhi rest karlo. Kal unpacking and job hunt shuru kar dena."_

" _Hmm…good idea! I think I'll get something good."_ ruhana spoke thoughtfully.

" _Yoo….for sure."_ Shubhika patted her cheeks.

.

Ruhana smiled. She was much sure about her. …more than her. She just wished that everything goes fine with them.

.

A while later, they were in their beds, chatting , they didn't realized when they fell asleep talking with each other,but a smile lightened each of their faces. They had a new phase in front of them.

.

.

 **A/N: Here I end! I hope my friend cum sister likes this.**

 **Shubhi- This is what I think sometimes. I want this to come true. But aisa kab hoga I dunno. But , this is what I think we'll do on our first meet. I hope we get to meet soon. Thanks for being their always…for being my ShonuMonu, everytime I needed you. I love you to the moon and back. I hope you like this.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
